Artifacts (Rising Tide)
Artifacts have been added to Beyond Earth in the Rising Tide expansion. In this system, players collect and combine powerful relics for powerful bonuses. Artifact types and acquisition *Old Earth Relics are the most commonly found of the three artifact types. They are most easily acquired by recovering Resource Pods. One can also be recovered by having an explorer perform an expedition on several different types of expedition sites: Crashed Satellite, Derelict Settlement, Sunken Spacecraft, Sunken Vehicle, or Wrecked Colony Lander. *Alien Biology Artifacts are most readily found by pillaging Alien Nests. One can also by found by performing an expedition on an Alien Skeleton or a Kraken Nest. *Progenitor Artifacts are the most rare of the three types. One can only be found by performing an expedition on Progenitor Ruins or a Progenitor Device, both of which are relatively uncommon expedition sites. In all cases, there is no guaranteed method of acquiring an artifact. Each applicable method only has a random chance of providing an artifact, in addition to normal rewards. For each artifact category, there is base acquisition rate: * Old Earth: 20% * Alien: 38% * Progenitor: 55% After each expedition or destroyed nest, if no artifact was acquired, the acquisition rate for corresponding category is increased: * Old Earth: +10% * Alien: +7% * Progenitor: +3% Although the artifact category is set, the quality and type of the artifact is randomly generated each time one is acquired. If a civilization is holding a certain type of artifact, chances are much lower a second duplicate of that type will be acquired, even if it is of a different quality level. Thus, if a civilization hoards artifacts, it should be able to gain a wider variety of artifacts and rewards from which to choose. Artifact usage Players have the choice of either immediately using one artifact, two, or three, to gain varying bonuses. Using one or two artifacts provides a small amount of production, culture, or research. Waiting to combine a group of two or three will unlock a wonder, building, or other perk. Artifacts can be found in three conditions: *Battered: low bonuses *Worn *Pristine: high bonuses File:FiraxisOClock_video_2015-08-13_artifacts.jpg|Artifact system at work FiraxisOClock video 2015-07-30 artifact combining.jpg| More artifacts at work Artifact rewards Each artifact combination is a part of a list of possible rewards. For artifacts of a similar category, the possible reward list is formed from the preferred reward property of each artifact used. For mixed category artifacts, the possible reward list is formed from the preferred reward property of each artifact used and it's special (category-less) reward set. Each civilization can not receive the same reward twice, so if one has received all of the rewards from the selected artifacts, other rewards from the same category of artifacts are added to the possible reward list. If all of the rewards from this artifact category are received by a civilization, all remaining rewards are added to the possible reward list. Conclusions: # All artifacts have a hidden preferred reward. # Mixing artifacts allows players to tap into special rewards. # With enough Explorers scouring the map, it may be possible to receive every reward in a single game (AI factions may get to some first, and you have a random chance of finding something or finding nothing). Galleries Old Earth Alien Progenitor Trivia *One of the Old Earth Artifacts that can be found is a video game named Isotopic Decay 3, in a reference to Half Life 3. Category:Rising Tide *